


Of Blue Eyed Blonds and Red Headed Sluts

by Kunoichi21



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichi21/pseuds/Kunoichi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas works at a gay bar and Axel has the pleasure of convincing him to leave with him. SPOILER FOR KH3D inside but it's very, /very/ minor. Dedicated to TheAnnoyingVoice and my wifey, DXM Junkie for always being amazing. Repost from FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Eyed Blonds and Red Headed Sluts

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go! My submission (on FFN) for 8/13. (: Also a wedding gift for my wifey, DXM Junkie. Also, please note that there is a minor spoiler for KH3D. /Minor/ spoiler.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do happen to own every game of the series (except final mix). This is a fan-made story and I am not making any money from writing this.

Roxas sighed, hating that he had to cover the bar tonight. All he wanted to do was go out and get laid. God knows, even Olette had pointed out how high-strung he’d gotten over the past month. _That_ was a sure sign that he needed a good time. He scowled at the clock when he realized that he still had two hours left of his shift. He seriously hoped that someone he knew would come in and help pass the time. It didn’t help that he worked at a gay club. Tonight was singles night, as well. So here Roxas sat, getting drinks for all the single hotties and becoming more aggravated when they hooked up and left together. Ventus had called in sick at the last minute and asked if Roxas could cover his shift at the bar. He’d reluctantly agreed, even though he knew Ventus wasn’t actually sick. He was busy chasing his latest crush down – some guy named Vanitas. Ventus owed him a _huge_ favor now.

He’d been hit on already by desperate guys hoping for a quick lay, but Roxas was picky in who he went home with. He’d politely turned them all down because they all lacked this certain _thing_ that Roxas was looking for. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew they didn’t have it. Besides that, the majority of the ones who’d tried to pick him up looked like total sleaze-balls. He looked at the clock again; still an hour and a half. Time was simply not moving fast enough for Roxas. He slammed his head down onto the counter, frustrated beyond belief. He briefly thought of going to the bathroom for a meeting with his hand, to take off the edge, but tossed that idea almost as suddenly as it had entered his mind. He was _not_ going to drop to that level; masturbating in a gay club’s bathroom. That would just scream desperate.

He poured himself a shot of whiskey to take his mind off the time. At least that was a perk he enjoyed being behind the bar; employees got free drinks. They did have stipulations however, for the employees on the clock. Said employees could only have one drink, or two shots, every two hours and had to have a full eight ounces of water in between drinks. They needed to remain as sober as they could while working. Most didn’t have an issue staying sober either. So Roxas poured his second shot and downed it, feeling the familiar burn as it went down his throat. He grabbed a small handful of chips from the open bag under the bar to munch on during the slight lull in customers. That’s when he saw _him_. This guy had seemingly stepped out of Roxas’ head.

He was tall, lean but toned, had fiery red hair down to his shoulders and the most intense green eyes Roxas had ever seen. By the way he was dressed he had to know how gorgeous he was. His pants were just barely resting on his hips and his button-up shirt had only been buttoned above his defined abs. And Roxas couldn’t be sure, but was that a piercing in his navel? Oh God, it was. And it brought the blond’s attention to a trail of hair leading down the front of oh-so- _tight_ pants. Roxas had to shift his own pants at the sight; they’d grown just a bit tighter. And those hands… They were large, but looked feminine because of the length of his fingers. Roxas had to wonder how talented those hands would be, what they’d feel like wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip to stifle a groan at that thought. He had to be the hottest guy Roxas had ever laid eyes on.

Oh good Lord he was coming over to the bar. Play it cool, Roxas. He totally did _not_ see you checking him out. Come on, don’t ogle him while he sits down, you dunce! Oh, but those abs… So enticing. He’s too close to the bar now to be oblivious to your staring, so at least let him know you can appreciate his godly features. Roxas listened to the voice in his mind telling him how to act and did another, less discrete run of his eyes over the redhead’s fast approaching figure. Said figure sat down with a smirk as he caught Roxas’ eyes with his own.

“See something you like, blondie?” Damn, that voice. He’d love to hear that voice screaming his name out in ecstasy.

“Supposing I do, what would you do about it?” Roxas responded with what he hoped was a sultry tone. It was hard to think with such a drop-dead-sexy guy in front of him.

“This,” he reached his hand across the slightly wide wooden surface of the bar and lightly grasped the blond’s chin, leaning forward on his stool to have them meet in the middle before stroking a thumb over his lips and covering Roxas’ with his own. He sucked on the blond’s bottom lip, nibbling it just a bit before sitting back down. He’d definitely left Roxas wanting more.

“Did you come over here just to flirt with me, or are you gonna order something?” He hadn’t meant for that to come out so snappy.

In a taunting reply, the redhead said, “I’d like a Kiss on the Lips, please.” Roxas blushed a little before gathering the ingredients to make the drink. Once finished, he set the drink in front of the redhead, waiting for him to pay.

“I really did want another kiss you know.” He sounded a little smug. Roxas was going to have to do something about that.

“Yes, well, I don’t kiss just anyone. So you’re going to have to earn it. Besides, I don’t even know your name.”

“The name’s Axel; got it memorized? And don’t tell me you didn’t want more than what I gave you.” He winked at Roxas.

Roxas tossed the banter right back at him, saying, “I would say I didn’t just to spite you, but I’d be lying. I’m Roxas, by the way.”

“Really? Well then, after I finish this, I suppose I’ll have to have some Cox on the Rox…as.” Roxas blanched at that comment. He didn’t know whether he was more turned on by the images it brought to mind or embarrassed at how brazen Axel was being. He was definitely the boldest guy to try to pick him up so far, that was for sure.

“I… You… I don’t… Fuck!” He couldn’t string together a sentence to reply with. When his brain started working again, he stated, “I think that’s probably a record for how fast someone’s rendered me speechless. Congrats. Tell ya what; your next drink is on the house, because I like you. Only condition is that I get to choose what drink to make. Sound fair?”

Axel’s smirk grew with Roxas’ suggestion. “Deal,” he said. “So, what time are you off, _Roxas_?” Axel purred Roxas’ name and the blond had to resist the urge to touch himself right there with the throaty voice talking to him like _that_.

He glanced at the clock, pleased to see that he only had forty five minutes left. “Midnight. And before you ask, yes, I will be leaving with you. I’ll be driving, but we’re going to your place. ‘Kay?” The grin that split Axel’s face was nothing short of predatory and made Roxas shiver with anticipation.

“Perfect. I can’t wait.” Axel didn’t leave his barstool, staying in place and sipping at his drink, keeping his eyes glued to Roxas as the blond worked. When others would try to hit on Roxas, he’d just smirk and laugh to himself. Their attempts to even get his attention were pathetic and stood no chance against him. Okay, so Axel was a little sure of himself. But when you got hit on everywhere you went, that’s what tended to happen. Roxas counted his tips from the evening, pleased that he’d made about a hundred dollars from that alone. He was somewhat thankful that guys were desperate sometimes. He’d have to work more singles nights. He punched his number into the register, signifying the end of his shift.

He disappeared through a door still behind the bar and Axel figured it was the employee break room. When Roxas returned with a leather jacket on and a set of keys, Axel stood, meeting him at the entrance of the bar. He pushed the blond up against the wall, pinning him with his body. Roxas quirked a brow at him but didn’t have time to question anything when Axel claimed his lips again, this time rather forcefully. He slipped his tongue into Roxas’ mouth, and dear _God_ how could he have missed that barbell in Axel’s tongue? He moaned into the bruising kiss, becoming too quickly aroused for his liking.

When they broke for air, Roxas had to ask, “Where the fuck did that come from? Not saying I didn’t like it, but it’s gonna be kinda hard to drive if you keep that up.” Axel’s predatory grin was back.

“Just giving you a taste of what to expect, babe. That okay with you?” Axel was definitely on a high pedestal in his mind. Roxas was going to enjoy his night. He wrapped a leg around one of Axel’s pressing his heel into the back of the redhead’s knee, allowing him to switch places with Axel. “Oh, it’s more than okay. So long as I can return the favor,” he said, palming Axel’s groin through his pants. His other hand found its way to Axel’s ass, kneading the cheeks as he bit down on Axel’s neck.

“Oh _fuck_! Damn, that feels amazing. Come on, no more teasing. We’re leaving.” Axel pushed himself off the wall, grasping Roxas’ hand and threading their fingers together as he pulled his blond through the crowd. Now Roxas was the one smirking. He couldn’t wait to get to Axel’s place, but the ride there was certainly going to be a good one. Once they were outside, Axel asked, “What’re you driving?”

Roxas took the lead, saying, “I’ll show you.” He led them around the back of the building to where his sleek, silvery-black motorcycle sat waiting. Technically it was his older brother’s motorcycle, but Roxas could borrow it whenever it suited him, since Cloud had taken to riding with Leon everywhere.

“…Holy shit.” Axel was impressed; score one for Roxas. He had to admire the bike for a moment before Roxas snapped him out of his trance-like state.

“You coming? Get on, already.” The redhead sat down behind Roxas, his groin resting comfortably against the blond’s ass. He was getting a little more excited as each second passed. Roxas started the bike, hitting the kickstand up with his foot. Axel leaned forward, wrapping his long arms around Roxas’ midsection and resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder. Roxas had to raise his voice a little over the engine, asking, “Where am I going, Axel?”

“Head towards the back streets, pass through the Fountain Plaza and Fourth District, and I’m in the Fifth District, in the new row-house apartments.” Roxas nodded.

Before they took off, Roxas turned his head to face towards Axel, telling him, “Hang on tight.” He barely had time to strengthen his hold on Roxas’ waist before they shot out of the parking lot like a bullet. The wind was making his eyes sting. His hair whipped out behind him and despite the discomfort from the wind, Axel was enjoying himself immensely. They were in the first district, so he knew they had about fifteen minutes before they even made it to the Fountain Plaza. He was going to make the most of this ride. He hitched his hips further on the seat, pressing his growing erection against Roxas. Keeping as tight a grip as he could on the blond, he moved one of his hands up and into his jacket, teasing one of the nipples through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

Roxas had to focus on keeping the bike straight and turned his head towards Axel again, shouting at him, “Hey! What the fuck man? You want me to fucking drive off the road? Behave so I can drive. I’d really like to not _die_ tonight, thanks.” As if enforcing his point, he allowed the motorcycle to swerve very slightly, tensing up as he straightened back out. He didn’t relax again until Axel’s hand dropped back down to his waist, keeping a grip on him. Roxas kept a tight leash on Axel’s actions, threatening violence as soon as they arrived at Axel’s apartment.

As they weaved through the back streets, Roxas slowed some, having to ask, “You have stuff at your apartment, right? We don’t need to stop anywhere?”

“Nah, I got everything we’ll need.” He was getting anxious to get home for some awesome sex. He had to remind himself that it was only another few minutes before he could ravish the blond in front of him. Roxas seemed to be getting impatient as well, because as soon as he passed through to the Fountain Plaza, he sped up once again. They were almost there. The Fifth District soon came into view after speeding through the Fourth, and Roxas had to slow down again, as people were still out and about at half past midnight. Roxas saw the giant garden housed inside a building and asked, “You on the left of the garden or the right?”

“Left. Ground floor, apartment 8.”

Roxas maneuvered his motorcycle into the tenant parking, finding a spot labeled “Apt. 8” and quickly shutting the bike off. He dismounted once Axel let go of him and swiftly punched him in the chest. “You’re a damn fool, you know that? Could have fucking killed us by pulling that little stunt of yours.” Roxas continued griping at him until he realized Axel was sporting a Cheshire cat grin.

“Can’t help that I’m an adrenalin junkie, babe. It gets me excited,” he spoke into the blond’s ear, nipping the lobe before licking his way up the shell. The metal in his tongue made Roxas shiver.

“What-the-fuck-ever. Can we please just get inside? I’m really not into exhibitionism.” Axel put his arm around Roxas’ shoulder and led him to the door, pulling his key out of the small, mostly decorative pocket on his shirt. He unlocked the door and ushered them both inside, locking it behind them. As soon as Roxas heard the telltale click of the lock sliding home, he was on Axel before a word could be spoken. He crashed their lips together, shoving his tongue into Axel’s mouth without a warning. He was wound tightly from the ride over that he needed to make things move faster, if only for releasing some of the tension in his frame. He allowed himself to taste Axel, quickly becoming addicted to him. When Axel finally got over his initial shock of being so thoroughly assaulted – and God he _loved_ it – and started responding to the kiss, he felt Roxas pull away, and he let out a whine at the loss.

Axel was slightly panting, having his breath stolen from him and he felt his pants absolutely _strangling_ his dick. He needed to get them to the bedroom, stat. He stepped out of his shoes and bent down to nip at the blond’s lips, muttering against his mouth, “Shoes. Off.” He returned the intense kiss he’d been given and situated Roxas’ hands behind his neck while the blond toed his shoes off. Axel linked his hands behind Roxas, forming a semi-seat, and picked him up, Roxas’ legs immediately wrapping around Axel’s waist. The redhead took a moment to regain his balance and walked them to his bedroom, never breaking the feverish kiss.

He set Roxas down on the queen sized bed, working his hands inside the leather jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. Roxas flung it off, not worrying about finding it until much later. He let Axel pull his shirt off as well, interrupting their oral assault on each other. Axel raked his eyes over the smaller frame, taking in the blond’s hardened nipples and trim waist, letting his gaze roam over the very prominent bulge in his pants before looking back up at his face, catching deep blue eyes alight with a fire that was reflected in his own eyes. His hands started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly and sensually. He was taking his time, all too aware that the sex was going to be hard, hot, and fast. As the last button came undone, his shirt fell away, revealing pale skin and a toned chest, the Roman numeral VIII tattooed on his right pectoral. The redhead trailed his hands over his body, playing with himself for Roxas.

He palmed his aching erection through his pants, creating delicious friction – and began wiggling his way out of the tight material. He glanced at the blond on his bed, noticing Roxas had freed himself from the confines of his jeans and boxers and was steadily stroking himself in response to Axel’s striptease. Axel smirked as much as he could through his lust and revealed smooth skin underneath his pants with no form of underwear. The tightness of the material wouldn’t allow for any. He hissed as his cock popped free and was exposed to the cooler air. As his pants pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of them, moving to the bed and straddling Roxas’ lap. Roxas opened his hand, grasping Axel’s cock as well as his own.

“Aaah…feels so good,” one of Axel’s hands worked its way down and circled the hand encompassing his dick. He began kissing along Roxas’ jaw, working his way down the blond’s neck and to his clavicle. He left a few bites in his wake, marking Roxas as his. He’d die before he let the blond get away from him after the night was over. He sucked on the skin where shoulder and neck met, nipping and licking the bruise before making his way to the pert nipples on Roxas’ chest. He took one of the nubs into his mouth, allowing his one free hand to pinch and roll the other between his thumb and forefinger. Roxas tightened his hand on their erections, letting out a moan of, “Oh gods, Axel. S-stop fucking teasing m-aaah, me…” He buried his other hand in Axel’s hair, gripping the locks and pulling the redhead’s face back up to his.

He kissed the other’s lips briefly, pulling back enough to speak. “I wanna feel you inside me, Axel. I want you to pound my ass as hard as you fucking can; make me scream. Make me fucking beg like a whore to come.” The hand wrapped around his aching need squeezed just _right_ at the tip and Axel’s vision went white. His orgasm tore itself through him and he spilled his seed into Roxas’ hand. His voice caught in his throat in a soundless moan of pure ecstasy. Axel felt his whole body quivering at the intensity of his release and he panted out, “God _damn_ Ro-Roxas. That was f-fucking hot. Holy shit…” He was vaguely aware of Roxas’ hand slipping out of his own, blue eyes examining the white substance on his fingers with perverse curiosity. Roxas ran his tongue along one of the digits, tasting the redhead’s spunk. He then proceeded to clean his fingers in the most sexual way possible; sucking on his fingers with enthusiasm, removing Axel’s come with the skilled muscle in his mouth. He made a show of swallowing all of it, adding a refreshing, “Ahh,” when he was finished.

Axel was already mostly hard from that little display, attacking Roxas’ lips with his own. He could taste himself on the blond’s tongue and he swore he’d never been so turned on in his life. “Fucking hell,” he said when they parted. “You are by far _the sexiest_ guy on this planet. And if you weren’t aware, you’re not getting away from me. You’re mine now.”

Roxas smirked at Axel, “I hadn’t planned on going anywhere. So I guess that means you’re mine too.” He allowed Axel to push him lightly, making him recline on the bed. The conversation stopped as Axel reached into the small drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lube. He dropped the items on the bed, ignoring them for now. He focused on licking and kissing a trail down the blond’s body, pausing a moment to lap at the pre-come gathered on the tip of Roxas’ penis. He savored the taste and sucked lightly at the tip before moving farther down. His hands positioned themselves behind Roxas’ knees, moving the blond so he was folded somewhat in on himself. Roxas took the initiative to hold his legs back for Axel as he felt the redhead spread his cheeks and lick slowly down his crack, focusing intently on the ring of muscle.

“Hah! Ooh, fuck… Hnn!” Roxas cried. He felt Axel’s tongue prodding at his entrance, also feeling the metal of the barbell in Axel’s tongue. He shivered and growled, “Hurry up and fuck me!”

“Gladly. I’ll fuck you so hard, Roxas. I’ll make you moan and scream like the little whore you are.”

“Damn right you will, bitch. Take me.” Axel’s eyes never broke away from Roxas’ as he grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers and running them along the seam of his ass, preparing the blond. Without warning, he shoved a finger inside, spreading the slick gel in him. Barely having him even slightly stretched, he inserted the second finger harshly. He still hadn’t looked away from Roxas’ face, but Roxas had already thrown his head back into the pillows, letting out a keening whine at the intrusion. Axel smirked as he started scissoring the entrance, stretching it to accommodate his cock. He pulled the two fingers mostly out, adding a third. He shoved his fingers in hard, searching for the bundle of nerves inside. His smirk grew when Roxas let out a loud, “Fuck yea, right _there_ Axel, right fucking there!” Still fucking the smaller male with his fingers, he used his other hand to grab the condom, ripping it open with his teeth. He spat out the foil in his mouth, throwing the wrapper aside as he rolled the condom down his length.

Withdrawing his fingers from the tight heat of Roxas’ ass, he grabbed the lube again, pouring a generous amount into his palm, coating his cock with it. He caught azure eyes, hazy with lust and lowered his voice, “You ready for this, my little slut?”

Roxas was insanely turned on with all the dirty talk; he had a hard time forming a sentence. “I… Yes! Just fuck… hurry!” His begging was music to Axel’s ears. As much as he wanted to take it slow, he couldn’t. He slammed his cock into Roxas, burying himself fully. The blond let his legs go, wrapping them around Axel’s waist. Axel barely restrained himself from pounding in and out right there, groaning, “You’re so… fucking _tight_ Roxas. So hot and tight, fuck!” He gave Roxas a moment to adjust, taking the movement of the blond’s hips as the okay to go ahead. He pulled out to the tip, slamming himself back in.

“Oh fuck, Axel! Fuck me; fuck me harder!”

Axel’s speed increased as he put even more force into his thrusts, not able to ignore the absolute _want_ in the blond’s voice. This wasn’t going to last much longer. Axel aimed his next thrust to where he knew the blond’s prostate was, becoming a bit more smug when Roxas dug his nails into Axel’s back. “Ha-aaah, shit! Right there, fuck! Hnnng, gods, more Axel! Please…” Roxas was hardly able to open his eyes, but through sheer force of will, he managed to keep them open as Axel slammed into his prostate, hitting it dead on again and again. A large hand wrapped around his weeping arousal, pumping him in time with Axel’s thrusts. He wasn’t going to last any longer.

“Aaah, fuck, Axel! Make me come; I’m so close, please!” With one final hit of the nerves, Roxas dug his nails deeper into Axel’s back, letting out a loud cry of the redhead’s name as his orgasm hit him full force. His walls clamped down on Axel’s cock, and with a few more thrusts, Axel tipped over the edge of pleasure, white hot waves crashing into him. “Hnnnng… Roooooxasssss, fuck!” Axel collapsed on the blond, both of them riding out the waves of pleasure in a post-orgasmic high. They were spent.

Roxas came back to his senses first, still panting. He pulled his arms up, wrapping them around Axel’s neck and wincing when he caught sight of blood on a few of his nails. He pecked the redhead’s lips; his softer side was showing now. Axel was lethargic when his high was gone, having trouble staying awake. He pushed himself up on shaking arms, pulling out of the blond to lie next to him. He removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trashcan beside his bed. He grabbed a tissue to clean them up with and pulled the sheet up around their naked bodies.

Axel’s arm snaked around Roxas’ waist, his chest pressed to the blond’s back. He smiled and spoke into the blond’s ear, “Best sex of my life… Let’s do this again, babe.” With a small peck into the soft, blond spikes, Axel was out. Roxas yawned his reply and promptly followed the redhead into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the drinks mentioned in this story are real drinks. Just thought you should know I'm not making shit up. xD


End file.
